Nights
by Pixie611
Summary: Now that Cas has fallen, he has to sleep, which is something he's never done before. So when he has problems getting to sleep, and more problems when he finally falls asleep, Dean is there to help him. Destiel. Fluffy I s'pose. Post!Fall!Cas. Batcave fic :3 (Im terrible at summaries, Katie told me its good, hopefully you'll agree :3 ) xx
1. Night 1

**So howdy guys :3 Its been so long, and after the great season finale of season 8 I thought I'd write a fic about the fact Cas can't sleep, because he's never had to...**

**i hope you enjoy it as much as Katie, my beautiful reader, did :3**

**love you all, please review, favourite and subscribe :3 xxxx**

Night 1

Dean switched off the TV and stood up. Sam had gone to bed a little while before, but no doubt he was sat in his room on his laptop looking for a case, or researching some sort of monster to add to the blank pages of dads journal. Cas was slumped in the arm chair looking sleepy. Dean smirked at him,

"D'you even sleep last night?" He asked. Cas sat forward quickly,

"Of course I did, the day has been very tiring, that's the reason I am tired." He said sounding affronted,

"Dude, we watch films all day, you've only moved from that seat to pee. How is that tiring?" He asked laughing a little, not buying the angels story. Cas stood up and started walking to the room he had taken residence in since falling from Heaven and finding the Winchesters again. Dean followed him,

"If you're not sleeping at night, you know it find me. Your room is just next to mine just come in, I don't mind if you wake me up." Cas ignore him and pushed into his room, Dean followed,

"Dude, I'll come sit in with you till you fall asleep, whatever man." Cas turned around quickly,

"Dean, I am fine. Just go to bed." He began pushing the man from his room, "Goodnight." He said slamming the door with finality.

"I was just trying to help." Dean muttered as he walked to his room.

He changed into his pjs, brushed his teeth in the en suit bathroom, turned down the mood lights he got Sam to install until the room was almost dark, but not pitch darkness, and got into bed.

After around 3 hours of sleep, by his alarm clock, he woke up needing to pee. So he got out of bed and pattered to the bathroom, as he was washing his hands after, he decided to go and check on Cas just to make sure he was sleeping okay.

He slipped out of his room and quietly open Cas' bedroom door and slipped in. Cas was sitting, eye wide open with his back resting on the hard back of the head board staring at his toes which were stretched out in front of him. The bags under his eyes seemed to bulge out f his face and his eyes where more blood shot than they had been before Dean went to bed. Dean went and sat on the edge of Cas' bed,

"I knew you were lying." He said, a smirking covering the concern in his eyes. Cas looked at Dean,

"I don't know how to sleep... Since I - fell, I've just sat at night until I pass out, and that keeps me sane enough." Dean wiped a hand down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked,

"I didn't want to worry you, there are all these other fallen angels wondering around and the few free days we get I didn't want to burden you with trying to help me when you deserve to rest. So I just put up with sleep deprivation." Dean sighed at Cas,

"If you had a paper cut I would drop everything and help you pull it out. You know that. What makes you think I wouldn't want to be bothered by the fact you can't sleep. You know what happened to Sam when he didn't sleep for weeks when he went crazy last year. I wouldn't want that to happen to my best friend." He clapped his hand on Cas' leg. Cas looked unsure.

"I was worried that seeing as I was the reason for all this mess, that you wouldn't want to help me with something as big as this. Plus, it's stupid isn't it, that I can't sleep." Dean chuckled,

"It's not really that stupid, you've never had to do it before, so me and Sam wouldn't expect you to know how to sleep would we? And I forgave you for that when we let you live he with us. I wouldn't have let you in if I didn't trust you, I'm a stubborn bastard." It was Cas' turn to smirk,

"I s'pose so." He said. "But still, how do you teach someone how to sleep?" He asked, looking worried that Dean wouldn't have the answers. Dean stood up and scooted Cas over so he could sit on the bed next to him. He grabbed one of the blankets that were piled neatly at the bottom of the bed and draped it over both their legs,

"Right Cas, lie down." He instructed. Cas did as he was told, "Now, get comfy. You need another blanket? Are you warm enough?" He asked, Cas shook he his indicating he needed another blanket, Dean pulled one off of the pile and draped it on top of the blanket that they were already using. Cas pulled them up to his chin and wriggled a little, obviously trying to get comfortable. When he was done he looked at Dean waiting for his next instruction,

"Right, close your eyes and relax. Slow breathing. Untense your shoulders. Try not to think. Just go with what happens, don't resist the sleepy haze." Cas smirked at Dean's use of word, but did as he was told, slowly exhaling and inhaling.

Dean stared at him until long after Cas' breathing evened out, which meant he'd fallen asleep. He watched how his eyes moved under his eyelids, how he wriggled his nose every few minutes like he needed to sneeze... Do angels even sneeze? Maybe that's another thing he'd been holding in because he didn't know how or was confuse?

After around an hour or two, Cas jolted awake. Dean squinted at the alarm clock, it was nearly 6am. Cas' eyes were wild, darting around the room, as if he were anticipating an attack. Dean looked around the room, and after gauging that there was no imminent threat, he resolved that Cas had had a nightmare, and turned to comfort his friend.

"It's fine Cas. It was a dream, just a bad dream. Nothing's coming to get you, you're safe in here. Nothing can hurt you, you'll be okay." Dean recalled, as he spoke, doing this for Sam in random motels in any and every state when his little brother woke up screaming with terror at dreams of fire and death and blood and pain. He was well practiced at calming down nightmare-induced panic attacks.

"Falling. Falling. Down. Down. Lights. Bright lights. Falling. Screaming. Shouting. Laughter. Manic laughter. Falling. Falling." Cas was muttering under his breath, his breathing still heavy. Dean used Cas' shoulders to anchor him so he could side the angels head on to his lap so that he could comfort him more directly.

"Cas, it was just a dream. They're all fine. It's all fine. Just breathe. You'll be okay." He held his hands on either side of Cas' face so he'd hold still and concentrate on Dean's face. Dean on purposely made big gestures on breathing, deliberately inhaling and exhaling audibly, encouraging Cas to do the same until he calmed down.

"It's not the okay though, they still all fell because of me. It's all my fault." He muttered.

"We'll fix it Cas, its not your fault you wanted to fix things. Metatron's a douche. It's not your fault." He paused. "On a brighter note, you managed to sleep and entire 2 hours. Your eyes look a little less puffy." He smirked at Cas hoping the change of subject would both distract him and cheer him up a little.

"I suppose so." Cas said, smiling sadly. He rolled off of Dean's lap and to the edge of the bed, where he pulled the blankets up to his ears and tried to get back to sleep for a little longer.

"Mind if I just stay and sleep?" Dean asked, trying to mask his concern with fake laziness.

"Be my guest." Cas replied rolling over to face Dean instead. Dean wriggled down and pulled the blankets up to his chin and slowly they both fell asleep.

They would be awoken by Sam bursting in at 7:30am, a look of both shock and amusement on his face.


	2. Night 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Katie because she's sassy and beautiful :3 **

**enjoy :3**

Night 2

Cas and Dean had spent all day fending off jibes thrown at them by Sam over what they'd been doing in bed together. When the evening came, after a long day of tracking a Wendigo that had murdered an entire family and had promptly moved onto the house next door, Dean, Sam and Cas settled in front of the TV, and watched a film about teenage vampires that was on the first channel that flickered on. Sam seemed to be the only one out of the three that was really into the film, Cas was trying to look interested to be polite, and Dean was staring off into space and recataloging his inventory of bone breakages, scars, bruises, and burns, because the film was boring,and Wendigo's usually meant more injury.

When the film took a commercial break for the millionth time, Sam sighed and announced that he was going to bed because the breaks were pissing him off and all the running and phone calls and Internet had made him tired. As he left the room he paused and turned back to face Dean, deciding that he needed to jibe his brother one more time. He pulled out his wallet and slipped out one of the condoms he kept in there just in case, and threw it at Dean.

"Just in case, y'know, you and Cas end up," he did the bunny-ears, "talking all night." He teased, laughing, he left the room. Dean swore loud enough to be scolded by Cas.

"Ignore him, Cas." Dean told the angel, "he's being a dick." He stood up, "Well seeing as you know how to sleep now, I'll be getting to my own bed tonight. So night." He left the room, leaving behind an awkward feeling.

He got into his jamas, used the bathroom, and sat in bed to read a book he'd picked up at a used book shop he'd passed. It looked good, from the blurb it was about a little German girl in the Second World War. The first chapter made him laugh, it was narrated by Death, and after many encounters with Death, the sassy bastard, it was hard to imagine him in the context of a little girls life. Went he was just beginning the 3rd chapter, he hears the bedroom door next to his shut, which mean Cas had finally gone to bed, maybe he had really got into the film. Dean resolved to finish the chapter of his book and go to sleep. This took him another 7 minutes, he looked at the clock as he was dozing off, it read 12:38am.

The other side of his double bed creaked and sank under extra weight, Dean's eyes cracked open and he squinted at the clock, 1:03 am. Sleepily, he rolled over, and saw Cas sliding into his bed.

"What up man?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep, his eyes still half shut, brain barely registering the extra body in his bed.

"I had another dream. They were screaming, and crying and falling, still falling, it's like they can't ever stop falling." He sat, leant against the headboard, tucking the duvet under his legs to keep the draught out, "Last night sharing a bed with you made it better. So I figured it'd make sense to come to you to stop them falling. Plus you said to wake you up if I had a problem sleeping." He shrugged. Dean smirked,

"Well snuggle down Sleeping Beauty." He said, pulling the duvet up around his ears himself. Cas slid down into the bad and wriggled until he was comfy, then, like Dean, he pulled the duvet up to his ears.

"I like just laying in a bed, the mattress, and the pillow, and all the coverings. It's just comfy and warm." Cas commented, obviously trying to make small talk. Dean who had closed his eyes and was slowly sinking back into a slumber, cracked one eye open,

"You can sleep here and shut up, or you can go back to your room, maybe sleep and have to face nightmares alone." he told him. Sleep deprived Dean got grump very quickly. He closed his eyes again, when he hear Cas breathe out, trying to relax enough to sleep, he relaxed himself and slowly slipped into a sleep.

He was woken again at 3:31am by Cas thrashing, and kicking, mumbling in his sleep. "Falling falling, wont stop, stop, no, me, my fault, falling," dramatically he reached a hand out in front of him, to grasp thin air before sitting bold up right in bed breathing heavily, staring around the room wildly, just as he had been the night before.

Once again Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and laid him gently on his lap, this time stroking his arm, gently shushing him, muttering that he should breathe, only concentrate on breathing.

Eventually Cas' breathing evened out and he sat up slowly.

"Thank you for just being here." He told Dean gratefully. Dean smiled,

"You're family, why wouldn't I look after you?" He said punching Cas' shoulder. Cas smiled at his friend, and then looked over Dean's shoulder at the clock.

"It's almost 4 am." He said sounding surprised, "I slept longer than last night?" He looking to Dean for confirmation, Dean smiled and nodded.

"I don't suppose you'll want to go back to sleep will you?" He asked, half hopeful that the angel would trust his subconscious mind to sleep a little longer.

"If its okay with you Dean, I'd rather stay awake. That last nightmare was a little too intense to sleep again so quickly." Dean smiled again,

"It's okay, I don't mind. What d'you want to do? Sit and talk? Watch TV? Make food?" He suggested. Cas considered his options for a few seconds, and then answered,

"Though I don't want to sleep, at am quite tired, so I'd rather we just sat and talked that involves less physical exertion." Dean nodded and then sat up a little more so he was sat comfortably.

"So, Nightmares, what d'ya want to talk about?" He asked Cas unsure of whether the was a specific topic he had in mind and hoping yet another another nickname would put him a little more at ease.

"Oh, I don't know Dean. Anything? Want to hear a story?" He suggested. Dean nodded, so Cas sat up a little straighter and began a story he'd wanted to tell Dean for a long time,

"The day I raised you from perdition I'd been cast down. I suppose it would be the human equivalent of a teenager being kicked out from the home for staying out to long, or not telling their parents where they'd been all night. I was a little pissed, naturally, I'd be allowed back in a few months of course, but they saw being forced to live with humans as a punishment. I'd been thrown out a few times over the millennia, so living amongst humans was fine by me, but this time I was a little more pissed than usual. All I'd one was save a few people that were detrimental to the future, but the angels saw fit to kill them. I believe the couples names were Jeremy Bieber and Patricia Mallette." Dean smirked and rolled his eyes at the angel, trust him to be the reason the world is plagued with such 'classics' as Baby and One Time. "The higher-end angels seemed to think they would create a child that would cause a lot of pain, so they needed to be eradicated. I saw them as two innocent adolescents, so when I learned of how they were to be disposed of, I counteracted them and saved the pair." He smirked to himself, " Oh the tribunal that tried me in the court." He laughed quietly. "Anyway they saw it fit for me to be throw out of heaven for 6 earth months, cut off from any communication." He looked sour at the thought, "However, as I sat outside the courtroom I heard the conversations from the next room, a group of angels from a higher garrison to my own were having a meeting, discussing something heatedly. So naturally I eavesdropped. They were discussing saving the Gladius, which is Latin for Sword, I'd heard stories of the Gladius, young angels were brought up with the fairy tale of the sword that would save the world from the apocalypse that would be let by Lucifer. So of course I stood by the door and listened in. Some how the Gladius had ended up in Hell, and they were trying draw up a plan to rescue it. I listened long enough to find out what dark recess of Hell it was in, and left. If I saved the Gladius from Hell they'd have to let me back in, and they couldn't cast me out ever again. So I went in, via a reaper. And I fought my way through scores and armies of daemons sent by the King of Hell. They didn't want to let it go. But I got through them all, I was wounded, sure, but I was determined to be better than an entire garrison. And when I got to the place, I found a man. I found you. And you were hacking at a soul, who was sobbing and screaming and begging for forgiveness. And you were unrelenting, your soul was twisted and wrecked. But there was one small part that glittered with hope, and hope is not a evil trait. And the lights in your eyes, just a small flicker in the black depths. And if I listened carefully, I could hear, just once or twice, you whispering that you were sorry. Evil doesn't apologise." Dean had closed his eyes, he remembered every single second of that god damn place. "And I grabbed your soul, you fought, but it was half hearted, as though you wanted to be there, but you hated it. A lot like I felt in Purgatory. But I pulled and I held tight and I dragged you out through the Gates of Hell and the portal and past the reaper and like a star in the sky. To your corporal body, and I pushed it back in. You resisted, you fought and screamed and cried, you didn't want back in. And when I finally did a check on how you had fused back, you were unharmed but there was no way I could block the memories but you were back." He smiled up at the Dean.

"I never did thank you for that Cas. I hated it for a while, but now things have gotten better, I'm happy that I'm not down there. Thanks Cas, really." Dean said to the angel.

"Is honestly not a problem Dean, I am glad for the companionship." He said gratefully. "Anyway, I went straight to the counsel, it was hard goi even getting in, but I persuaded the guard, and I went straight to the head of the courts, and I told them straight. I had raised the Gladius from perdition. Of course they revoked my punishment and gel me in high esteem. And gave me the charge of keeping you safe, making sure you did not stray your path or fall into Hell again. So in tried to contact you the moment you woke from being dead. But you remember how badly that went. And then when you tried to contact me through the medium, I was in the midst of looking fora vessel. I warmed with woman not to look at me, I am to pure for a human to look upon. But she did, and she was blinded. It wasn't my fault really. And then I finally found Jimmy, and took him as my vessel. And that is when we met." They smiled together at the memory.

"It's nice to know how I ended up back here. And I'm glad it was as an in your face to douche-y angel who the they're so great. " he commented. They both laughed. Dean looked over at the clock. It was nearly 6, "I suppose we can get up and have an early breakfast. How's bacon and eggs sound, Nightmares?" He asked, Cas frowned at him, but answered,

"2 bacon and 3 eggs." Dean smirked.

"Fine, but only if you get there first." He jumped out of bed and bolted to the kitchen. Cas was sat on the counter, smirking, holding out a frying pan with a packet of bacon in it, and a bottle of oil.

"Make that 3 bacon, Dean." He said trying to hold back a laugh. Dean scowled and snatched the food and began cooking. Cas turned on his butt, and sat watching Dean cook with his legs crossed on the counter.

"You never did tell me why Sam threw you that foiled wrapped that made you swear." He commented.

"He was - uh - implying that we would be doing things other than sleeping and talking." Dean struggled to find the words,

"Pizza Guy things?" He asked, Dean frowned before remembering,

"Uh, yeah, Pizza Guy things." He replied.


End file.
